


Catch Me Online

by ShippingEverything



Series: YouTube au [2]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: VidCon, YouTube, ernst does normal vlogs, hanschen is a makeup vlogger, ilse is a lets player, melchi runs a political commentary vlog, vlogging - Freeform, wendla does hair tutorials and normal vlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ernst has to stop his jaw from dropping because this is not just Wendla’s cousin, but WingedIt, the boy that runs Ernst’s favorite makeup vlog. And also Ernst’s current youtube crush (Or, well, now that Hanschen is now in front of him, his real life crush?).</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or: theyre youtubers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me Online

**Author's Note:**

> a youtuber au that i wrote for a friend <333

“Okay, so I’m at VidCon,” Ernst says, doing his best to look at the camera _and_ look where he’s going. He’s been here for ten minutes and he’s already had to dodge three other vloggers, one of whom was walking backwards. “I have _no idea_ where I’m going right now, but my first panel isn’t starting for an hour and a half, so I thought that I’d just check in.”

Ernst smiles apologetically at the camera. “Sorry that I don’t have anything interesting to tell you yet? I’ll probably have better stuff to say after the panels, and this part will probably be entirely removed from the final video so…”

Ernst trails off uncertainly (He hates it, but the fans think it’s cute apparently, so if he does keep this part of the video they’ll love it). He decides that he should get some stock footage, _maybe a few pans over the crowd?_

He’s about to turn around and find a good filming point when he hears his username being called.

“EVlogs!”

Ernst whirls around to see, “FaerieQueen!”

She hopskips toward him, her fiery red hair in the tight braid bun that she demonstrated in her last episode. she encloses him in a tight hug. “You can call me Wendla in person, dear. I didn’t think you’d make it!”

“Didn’t think _I’d_ be here? You said that your mother wouldn’t let you come!” Ernst laughs, then, remembering his manners, “Oh, I’m Ernst, by the way.”  
Wendla repeats the name a few times in various silly voices (Ernst vaguely recalls a video where she said she had to do that to hold a name to memory. It’s sort of weird knowing so much about Wendla without her telling him). “My mama was easily convinced, as long as I said that I’d come with-”

“Wendla Bergmann, I swear to god!”

Wendla sighs deeply. “A chaperone. Ernst, meet Hanschen Rilow, my cousin.”

Ernst has to stop his jaw from dropping because this is not just Wendla’s cousin, but _WingedIt_ , the boy that runs Ernst’s favorite makeup vlog. And also Ernst’s current youtube crush (Or, well, now that Hanschen is now in front of him, his real life crush?).

“Charmed, I’m sure,” WingedIt-- _Hanschen_ \--says, then turns to Wendla and snarls, “Your mother will have my head if you get lost or kidnapped or _seduced_ here. Stop fooling around with your boyfriend and _let’s go_.”

Wendla rolls her eyes, “Ernst isn’t my-”

“I am _extremely_ gay. Like, not at all into girls,” Ernst says before he can stop himself, before physically clapping a hand over his mouth.

“Well, in that case,” Hanschen’s posture relaxes, his brow uncreasing and his scowl twisting into a casual smirk. “Hello there, Wendla’s not-boyfriend.”

“Um! It’s Ernst, actually. Nice to meet you.”

“I assure you, the pleasure is _all_ mine.”

Ernst can feel himself flushing, lost in Hanschen’s perfectly lined, bright blue eyes. Wendla groaning breaks him out of the spell.

“Jesus christ, Hanschen, stop trying to bang my friend. God, first Radical and now Ernst? Have some self-control.”

Ernst turns bright red but Hanschen just laughs. “Fine, fine. We _do_ actually have somewhere to go though,” He seems unhappy to leave, but he grabs Ernst’s arm and scribbles a set of numbers on it. “But, call me, yeah? Especially if you keep being ‘extremely gay’.”

Hanschen throws him one more wink before rushing off with Wendla, bickering gently.

Ernst watches them until they go then stares at his marked arm.

“Holy mackerel,” He mutters, bringing his camera up. “Hey guys! You will _never_ believe what just happened!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Main Tumblr](http://www.bisexualwilliampoindexter.tumblr.com) | [Writing Blog](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter](http://twitter.com/nerdyfanchick)


End file.
